1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to moving the end effector of a programmable manipulator to specify locations. More particularly, it relates to transformation from the cartesian system of the base frame to one or more different cartesian systems which are defined by the user with respect to the base system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Use of cartesian coordinate systems is common practice for providing a frame of reference for robot positions and orientation. Control systems in the past have allowed robot users to find positions and orientations in one frame of reference while the robot operates in its own frame (the base frame). Matrices are used for internal representation of coordinate systems. Transformation mathematics and translation rotation operators have been used for manipulator control within coordinate systems. However, the required ordering of mathematical operations in the past has been the responsibility of the robot user. Therefore, in the prior art there has been no frame stacking permitted, and only the base frame definitions have been allowed or the robot user has been required to carefully order the mathematical operations which convert positions within an arbitrary frame to equivalent base frame positions.